The Ultimate Betrayal
by xtatexlove
Summary: Because striving for love has never been so dangerous. A tale of secrets, searching, and believing in what you hope for. A story by ncisabbylover and Sweet Lil Loz
1. Making Contact

**Hey Loz here well this is it the first chapter He he he I hope you like it, Sacha and I have been working on this for a while. Please if your gonna flame, expect it back we have our own accounts to you know and we don't like flames as much as anyother writer. well anywayz thats me loz xx **

* * *

It was cold. No, that wasn't right, it was freezing. The former Caitlin Todd, now Katrina Roes, was curled up in front her fire place; her feet tucked under her to keep them warm, in front of her sat a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She snuggled deeper into her oversized lounge chair and opened the book in her lap. Deep Six, she had laughed when she first read the back of the book, knowing all the characters, well the people they were based on, all but Lisa. Her replacement, she guessed. For a minute she wondered what Tim McGee would have changed her name to. It hadn't taken her very long at all to figure out that Thom E. Gemcity was really an anagram for Timothy McGee It was clever but then again, Tim had always been a smart person.

She picked up the book and opened it to the first page; soon she was lost in the world of L .J. Tibbs, so lost in fact, she didn't realize how late it was getting till her grandfather clock struck one. She put the book down on her coffee table and noticed her now-cold hot chocolate, long forgotten. As she rinsed the cup out and started preparing for bed, she couldn't help but compare her old friends to their fictional counter-parts.

Amy, the gothic forensic scientist, L.J. Tibbs, the fearless leader, and Agent McGregor, the slightly newer agent of the bunch, but the one who got Kate's attention the most was Special Agent Tommy. In Kate's eyes, he fit Tony to a T. Reading about him made her long to see him again. She wanted to be able to tell him all she didn't before she "died." She wanted to call him, hear his voice. Even if she could though, it was far too late at night for that. Giving up on practically pointless wishing, she resigned herself to bed and dreamt of the day she could see him again.

* * *

"Fornell, what difference does it make now? Ari's dead, I'm alive, the protection has served its purpose." Kate tried to reason with the stubborn man.

"It makes all the difference. If they know you're alive, they'll want you back and that can't happen. As long as everyone thinks you're dead, you're safe. Who knows how many of Ari's associates are out there that blame you for his death. Caitlin Todd is dead, end of discussion." He said walking away from her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not my father, thankfully, so what gives you the right to speak to me like I'm a child? We are both adults and if you can't handle the fact that Gibbs would kill you for keeping this from him, it's not my problem. You had better start running now because if you won't tell them I will and I'll make damn sure they all know it was you that kept me away from them for so long. They'll know it was you who also arranged my so-called death." Fornell turned around and grinned menacingly.

"You wouldn't do that. You don't have the guts to hurt them like that. It hurt them so much when you died, you returning now will only cause more problems. You can't hurt them again. I know you can't."

Kate started after him, glaring, yet knowing there was at least some truth in what he just said. The fact that to them she was dead had hurt them greatly, it hurt her too, but she didn't see how returning would hurt them.

* * *

After finishing "Deep Six" two days later, Kate had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed her friends back. She needed Tony. Knowing it was a stupid idea to just show up at NCIS headquarters, she wracked her brain for another way to contact them. Email was too impersonal and a letter was too old fashioned. It was then that she decided that a phone call would be the only way to go.

She punched the familiar number into her phone. She had thought about doing this so many times and now she was. The other end of the line was picked up after 5 rings.

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony said into the receiver.

"_That's very formal Tony."_

Tony almost dropped the phone. "Kate?"

"_The one and only. I'm glad you still recognize my voice."_

Like he could forget it, Tony mused. Then realization hit him.

"No…no, this can't be Kate, she's dead. Look you bitch, I don't know who you are, but if you ever prank this office pretending to be…" He trailed off. "I'll hunt you down and read you your Miranda rights before arresting you and throwing your punk-ass in jail for fraud and calling a federal office without due cause." And he hung up.

* * *

"But Tony…" Kate tried, but the line was dead. She put the phone down, deciding that it wasn't worth the pain it would cause both of them to try again today. Instead she went into her room and pulled out one of her most beloved pictures and cried.

* * *

"Who was that?" Ziva asked Tony, seeing his reaction to the phone call.

"Just some punk-assed kid trying to pull a prank. She said she was Kate." Tony laughed. Ziva laughed to, but it was forced. After a few minutes, as to not look suspicious, she stood up and left the bull-pen. Pulling out her cell she went through her phone book to find a particular number.

"Hello, it's Ziva, I need an address…"

* * *

**Hey, Sacha here too. Well I hope you like the first chapter. Don't forget to R&R. Reviews let us know you've enjoyed the story and tell us how to improve. **

**Thanks, Sacha xox**


	2. Contact's Consiquences

**Hey Guys sorry its taken so long to get the next chapter we were working on chapter 7 and we've both been busy with our own stories and real life so here it is. chapter 2 thanks again to all the people who reviewed we love ya ok so the next chapter will be up soon if we get enough reviews as chapters 7 and 8 should be done tonight. hugs **

**loz and Sacha **

"Gotta give a person time to answer the door you know" Kate mumbled before opening her front door she stumbled back not many people turned up on her door step these days only Fornell and a few friends she had made here but apart from that no one came and

"Gotta give a person time to answer the door you know." Kate mumbled before opening her front door. Not many people turned up on her door step these days, only Fornell and a few friends she had made here, but apart from that no one came to see her. As the door opened she stumbled back ever so slightly.

"Hello, do I know you?" Kate asked a little wary of the women in front of her.

"No, but I know you. I'm going to give you one warning, and one warning only. You stay away from him, you hear me? He's mine. You had your chance now stay away, got me?" the mysterious women asked. Kate looked at her wondering not only who the hell she was, but what the hell she was on about.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kate asked stepping back into her house a little more.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you stay away from him or I'll get you; got it?" Kate nodded, a little freaked out by this woman's sudden out burst but before she could say anything the mysteries women walked off. Kate shook her head and closed her front door, locking it. She walked back to her lounge room to find her Tabby cat sitting where she had been only a few minutes earlier. "Jessie some people are just plain strange" she said picking her cat up and sitting down again. Jessie meowed and snuggled into Kate, who had turned back to her television. Kate sat, wondering what the strange woman was on about and who she was referring to because Kate was certain that she had never met her before.

* * *

Tony sat at his house pondering the phone call that day. It had more then spooked him; it had shaken him to the core. She sounded so much like Kate, like his Kate. Ok, he had to stop saying that. She wasn't his; she never had been and never would be. She was dead. He'd seen it, he was there, he watched the whole thing, and it still gave him nightmares. Not that he would tell Gibbs that. It had been a few years ago now, four or five he couldn't remember but it had been a while ago so he figured he should have been over it by now. But the truth was he wasn't. He never would be. There were so many different things he wanted to tell Kate, to say to her things he now would never be able to. It had to be a hoax, some one playing a very cruel game on him. It wouldn't be any one from NCIS. Half of them had gone through it as well, the only people who hadn't were Jenny and Ziva and he knew both of them would never be that cruel. But there must have been some one out there, some one who knew what she ment to him and some one who knew his number at the office. But who? Back then he never really had lasting relationships. It wasn't till Kate had died that he had changed. Shaking his head he got up and headed to the kitchen. There was no use making something big, he'd never eat it all any way so he went on the search for something light but filling something that would hold him over till he could get out of this house and get these thoughts out of his head.

Deciding there was nothing there, he grabbed a beer and the packet of chips out of his pantry and headed back to the lounge flopping down and turning on his TV. Mind numbing dullness was what he needed at the moment and as always his television delivered. Settling back, flipping off the lid to the beer and opening the chips he let his mind become mush as he watched some program he didn't even know the name of.

After three hours of mind numbing boredom had past he decided it was a good a time as any to try and get some sleep not that it would help him much. He was sure that in an hour or so he would wake up screaming or panting from yet another dream about her. Heading to his bedroom he kicked off his shoes and left them where they landed normally. He would have moved them but he wasn't in the mood tonight. Normally he would close the blinds so the world couldn't see him tossing and turning, but the incandescent moon light was welcoming for once. Stripping down to his singlet and boxers he climbed into his bed and rested his head on the pillow, for once not looking at the ceiling but the full moon that shone above him. Thinking of what could have been, what should have been.

* * *

In her well hidden car Ziva watched her co-worker and obsession settle in for a night of rest, shocked that for once he didn't draw the blinds. Tonight she could watch him with out interruption. A wicked smile came across her face. _If Caitlin has any sense she'll listen to my warning and NCIS will never know their precious Kate is still alive_ she thought smugly jumping as her car door opened. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" She asked turning away from her window.

"Many, but I am not the one who is spying on a co-worker. Any way that is not why I am here we have a problem…."


	3. Guess Who!

**Hi all, it's us again. Sorry for the lack of an update. Life had really gotten in the way lately. I know Loz has been really really busy and I haven't been any better. We're working on this slowly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Sacha x0x**

**Hey Loz here I ment to put this up days ago but with work and everything being crazy right now it completely slipped my mind Sorry again we'll try and get another one up before christmas if we dont From both of us to all of you Merry Chrismukkah ( covering both holidays there I think if I missed any I hope yours is great to)  
Loz**

* * *

Tony was at his desk, staring at his phone when Ziva came in.

"Looks like you had a late night." Ziva commented, keeping the hint of jealousy out of her voice.

"Don't Ziva." Tony warned, turning back to his phone. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was a prank call yesterday, the ever-so-slight hope that it wasn't, that it really was Kate on the phone, wouldn't leave him. He was praying, if it was her, she'd call back today. The fact he was so rude yesterday was bothering him. If it was just a prank they deserved much more then what they got, but if it was Kate… Just then his phone rang.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered, slightly hopeful. After a few seconds Tony replied to the man on the other end.

"On our way." He said before hanging up.

Kate woke up at 9 the next morning. The strange visitor from last night was still playing on her mind. Who the hell was she and what was she on about? The only thing she could think of was the phone call with Tony yesterday. How would she know about that? Was she from the witness protection agency, warning her off? No, not the way she was speaking. Maybe she was from NCIS. But she wasn't there when Kate "left." Her replacement? No, she couldn't be. NCIS didn't hire people like that, Gibbs didn't hire people like that.

Kate sighed. She was having a debate on whether to call Tony back or not. She soon realized that if she didn't keep trying, she'd be stuck here forever, never able to tell him the truth, never able to see him again. But Tony was so angry yesterday. Abby. She could call Abby. She picked up the phone, but instead of being greeted with the familiar dial tone, all there was, was silence.

_Flashback to last night…_

"_We have a problem."_

"_What are we going to do to fix it?"_

"_That's up to you Ziva. This is on your shoulders." Ziva nodded to the man as he got out of her car._

_A few minutes later, she got out herself. Walking to the electricity box on the outside of Kate's house, she pulled out her knife. After cutting the phone and internet wires, she walked back to her car and drove home. 'That will keep her off the phone for a while.' She thought smugly._

"Damn it." Kate said, putting the phone down. She started weighing up her options. Option 1: She waits till her home phone is fixed. Being on witness protection, she had been banned from having any electronic mobile devices, especially those that could be easily traced. Her second option was to persist and use a pay-phone. Knowing that her home phone was going to take weeks at least to be fixed and that she needed to be persistent and consistent, she opted for number 2. The closest pay phone was 3 blocks away. Getting changed, Kate went for a run, carrying only her keys, purse and phonebook.

"Abby here!" Abby said enthusiastically as she answered her phone.

"_Hey there Abs, guess who?"_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who this is." Abby answered after a few seconds of thinking.

Kate slightly disappointed, continued, "_It's Kate, come on, don't tell me you forgot all about me?" _

"Kate?"

"_Yep."_

"No it's not. I'm tracing this call you know. Stop calling here. Don't you understand the hurt this causes our team? Or maybe that's the point. Either way, I'll be telling my boss about this. Trust me, you don't want to be around when he comes to investigate." Abby finished speaking just as the trace finished.

"_But Ab…" _Kate tried, but it was too late. Abby had hung up.


	4. Really Real?

**Hey its us again sorry it took us so long to update well its really my fault I had so much going on it took me forever to do the chapter. So we're really sorry about it and really you should blame my boss he's the one thats been keeping me so busy!!. So here it is chapter four. Loz**

**Hey Guys, its Sacha (Abs) here! Just a quick shout out to NCISchick. Hope you like the chapter and I will try my best to get you more soon...x0x**

* * *

Tony and Ziva looked up as Abby came rushing out of the elevator, she couldn't have had the results for the test yet she told them thirty eight hours. On second glance Ziva could see she looked spooked like something or someone had scared her. _It couldn't be, she has no phone line. _Shaking her head she got back to work, not looking up when Abby came to a stop in front of Gibbs desk.

"Gibbs, I have something to tell you but it's not about the case its something totally different, its something your never going to believe but I think you should check it out all the same because you know well your you and you always check these things out." Gibbs looked up and took off his glasses.

"What is it Abby?" he asked getting up and resting a hand on Abby's shoulder noticing how jumpy she was he led her over to his seat then told her to sit down.

"Now tell me what has you so jumpy I haven't seen you like this since Kate died" Tony McGee and Ziva looked up at this point all of them waiting for the young Goth's answer. Abby looked around her it was weird to see so many eyes trained on her, not that she wasn't used to it but the looks on their faces that was something new.

"I just got a call in my lab, it was really weird and well it did sound like her but that can't be true because you were there so was Tony and well Ducky he did well he did what he does best so it couldn't have been but she said she was…" Gibbs sighed and sat on his desk.

"Abby, who? I can't help you if I don't know what or who you are talking about." He said Abby looked up at him.

"Kate the women that called me said she was Kate; our Kate. But that can't happen, it just can't happen I traced the call to a public phone box in West Virginia." She said handing him a piece of paper. As she looked around, Tony's face displayed pure shock, McGee's was confusion but Ziva's was the one that captivated her the most. There was a look of defiant anger and hate.

"I'll go have a look. DiNozzo take over while I'm gone" said Gibbs grabbing his things.

"Gibbs I think it best if you stayed here Ducky will want to talk to you soon about how the women died, I'll go and check it out. I've heard enough about and seen enough photos of her to know what she look like." Said Ziva getting up. Gibbs sighed, she had a point.

"Fine but I want you back here in an hour or I'll come looking for you myself." he said sitting back down and handing her the piece of paper Abby had given her.

Kate looked over at her neighbour and laughed. She had just come back from her run and now was sitting out side enjoying a cool drink of water when a car pulled up out front of her place, Kate looked up and noticed it was the same women who visited her the night before.

"Can I help you?" her neighbour asked.

"I thought I told you to stay away! Do not contact them. Do not think of them. and do not try anything. They don't want you in their lives; I don't want you in their lives. You try anything again and I will have to hurt you." said Ziva walking up to Kate till they were inches apart.

"Is that a threat?" Kate asked, in day light this women was the same height if not a little shorter then she was.

"Yes. Do. Not. Contact. NCIS again hear me?" Kate glared at her keeping eye contact the whole time Kate's neighbour jumped as the women looked over at her before laughing and walking away.

"Katrina what was she on about?" asked Kate's neighbour getting up and looking shocked at what just happen. Theirs was a sleepy neighbourhood nothing normally happened here.

"I'm not sure, lets head inside just to be safe." said Kate guiding her neighbour inside.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked walking back over to her desk forty five minutes later, McGee looked up and shrugged.

"I – uh well I uh don't know, he was here, but when you left he went to take Abby back to her lab he might still be down there" he said Ziva nodded headed back to the elevator. Stepping into the elevator she received a call.

"David….I did but she's trickier then I thought I have threatened her but I think she won't be as easy to handle as we once thought" she said resting her cell on her shoulder as she cleaned her nails.

"I can not promise anything….She is a person after all. She will find ways around me….Yes I understand" she said hanging up as the doors opened to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs it was, how you do say, a joke?" she asked walking in to find Abby sitting beside Gibbs she smirked as she saw that Abby had handcuffed him to her again.

"Hoax" said Abby looking back then turning back to her computer.

"Yes it was a hoax, there was no one there I had a look around only a few children playing in a very quiet neighbourhood." She said. Gibbs nodded and sent her back up to her desk before turning back to try and persuade Abby to let him go.

"But Gibbs, it sounded so much like her!"

"Abs, I know how much you want it to be her. That's probably why. You heard Ziva, it was just a prank. I promise, if there was anything more to this, I would be out there hunting it down."

Abby smiled a crooked smile.

"Okay."


	5. New Found Hope

**A/N: Hey all! The later chapters are coming along nicely...albeit slowly, but they're looking pretty good! Life is getting in the way a bit but we're trying our best to move along faster. **

**Abs and Loz x0x**

Kate sat at home thinking. About Tony, about Abby and Gibbs, about Tony again and how much she missed him. Mostly though she was thinking about that woman and who the hell she was. She sighed as she stood up from her position on the couch. It was Saturday and she had nothing better to do then sit here and wallow in depressing thoughts about her old team and why some freaky woman was threatening her for doing so. She decided her time would be better spent doing something physical. She knew just what she needed. Changing her clothes, packing a small bag and walking to her car, she made her way to the gym.

She huffed again and blew her hair out of her face as she continued the pummel the punching bag. Yes this was exactly what she needed. She slowed for a minute before laying into it full force again. After about half an hour she stopped and was going to move onto something else when someone caught her eye. Obviously she had caught his too because he was now staring at her, jaw on the floor. She smiled at him and threw a shy wave his way. He just stood there staring at her. As she moved to talk to him he ran out. Kate sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why would he just run out like that? She wanted to talk to him so bad. She wanted to talk to anyone from the team, just contact them somehow. Turning around she started throttling the bag again.

--

Jimmy came running towards the bull-pen. He stopped just before he entered and debating on who he should tell. McGee and Ziva weren't there, and Gibbs was up at MTAC so he went over to Tony's desk.

"Whoa, Palmer what's the rush?" Tony asked in his usual light tone.

"I..I..sa…I mean…She was…but she can't be be…"

"What are you going on about?!"

"Kate! I saw her!" At this Tony's head snapped up.

"What? Where?" After all these supposedly prank calls he was getting suspicious.

"At the gym down the road."

"Wait, why were you at the gym?" Tony asked, laughing at the prospect of the autopsy gremlin doing bench presses.

"I joined last month." Tony was just about to burst out laughing when he suddenly realized who they were talking about.

"Are you sure it was Kate? I mean, you know she's dead right?" Tony asked trying to play an angle.

"Well yeah, I'm almost positive."

"Almost isn't gonna cut it!" Tony all but yelled.

"Yes I'm positive." Jimmy yelled back in a slightly scared manner.

"How did you know it was her?"

"She smiled and waved at me. I don't know who else it could be." He had a point. Why would someone who looked as hot as Kate even look at a guy like Palmer?

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. You're going to give me the gym address and go back to what you were doing before. You will not tell anyone, do you understand? Not Gibbs, not Ducky or Abby, not even Probie or the Director especially not Ziva. Got it?"

Jimmy nodded silently before writing down the address and going on his way.

--

Tony walked into the gym and looked around. Yeah this looked like somewhere Kate would go. It had a huge row of punching bags and he could just about picture her clobbering on of them in frustration. It reminded him of the day the probie took her on and lost. He laughed at the memory as he walked to reception. Pulling out one of his favorite pictures (She was on her toes trying to match his height to demonstrate how much taller a woman could get if she wore the right shoes. It was taken right before lost her balance and fell. A huge smile was displayed on her face.) And showed it to the receptionist.

"I was wondering if you know this woman." He asked the 20-something year old at the desk.

"Who are you?" He had hoped he wouldn't have to do this. He pulled out his badge.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, what she done? She doesn't seem like the law breaking type."

"Nothing, she's done nothing; I just need to know who she is."

"Katrina. Don't know her last name and I can't give it to you from her membership without a warrant."

"That's fine. Does she come in here a lot?"

"Yeah, few times a week. Spends most of her time over at the bags. Tell you what, I wouldn't want to get in her way." Tony chuckled. Yeah that was his Katie. _Wait!_ Then he realized he didn't give a stuff if she was his or not. It comforted him greatly to just think that she could've been.

"When was the last time she was in?"

"She was over at the bags 'bout 10 minutes ago. Don't know where she is now. She might've gone home; she's been here about an hour and a half."

Tony nodded thanks.

_Katrina? _He shuddered at the thought as he headed for the door. He had nothing against the name but it just wasn't Kate. _Hold up, how do I know it's Kate? I mean, yeah everything points in that direction but, she's dead, isn't she._ With all that was going on he had completely forgotten that Kate was dead. _Ziva said that it couldn't be her. That it wasn't._ Although there was so much against it, so much that he knew, he couldn't help but think she was alive. It was almost as if he could feel her near him.

--

Kate stepped out of the bathrooms, refreshed after a shower. She hated going home sweaty so she always showered at the gym. With a bag on her back she headed for the door. A tall dark haired man walked out the door as she past reception and she couldn't help thinking of Tony again. He felt so close. As she past reception, Rebecca, the receptionist stopped her.

"That guy there was looking for you. I didn't know where you were. Don't know what he wants. He's a fed, a Tony DiNo-something-or-other from NSI or something.

Kate's eyes lit up. Tony! She ran out the door hoping to find him. All she did find however were the distant sounds of a mustang driving away. She got in her car, ready to cry. He was so close. Just before the tears fell a thought dried them. He was looking for her. He believed she was alive and he was looking for her.

She started her car and drove home with a new found hope.


	6. Sit Rep

**A/N: Hello to our gorgeous reviewers. It's Sacha here. Well thanks to Loz churning out the next chapter soooo quickly we have another update for you. It's a tad short but I'm sure you'll love it anyway. The next update might be a week or so because I suspect the next chapter is going to be hard for me to write... Love and good health to all, Abs x0x**

Ziva walked into the bull pen to find that there was no one there. McGee had gone down to see Abby, she knew Gibbs was in MTAC but Tony was what worried her, and after the phone call to Abby he had been distant from her. This was something she did not like, they were hers and they needed to understand that. Kate had no right to them any more they were over her and Ziva would make sure it stayed that way. Walking over to her desk she sat down wondering and worrying where and what Tony was doing. While he wasn't here she couldn't make sure that Kate couldn't contact him or that he wouldn't find out she was alive.

She huffed and looked up as Tony sat down at his desk she smiled _back where I can keep an eye on him _she thought and lent back folding her arms behind her head.

"What?" Tony asked looking at her strangely.

"Nothing I was thinking of something from back home." She said sitting up straight before getting up and walking over to his desk sitting on it.

"So where did you go? I thought you were looking for the victims father?" she asked picking up a pen and playing with it. Tony snatched it back and looked at her strangely _she couldn't know_ he told himself he dismissed the thought and lent back in his chair.

"Last time I checked I was superior to you. I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm going to see what Ducky has for us." he said getting up his statement was only half true, he was going down to autopsy, not to see Ducky but his assistant. He wanted to know something and the best way to find out if his hunch was correct was to make sure Jimmy had seen her and not some one who looked like her.

x-x

Kate arrived home and dumped her bags on the floor curling up on her lounge. She had achieved only a little but it was better then nothing and it was a small step forward. Now Tony knew or at least had a feeling that she was alive. It was just a matter of time before she could go back to the life she had once had. The only thing holding her back was this woman, who ever she was. Kate sat back biting her lip she looked up at her book shelf when one book caught her eye, Deep Six; suddenly something dawned on her she got up and turned the first few pages slowly till she found the description she was looking for. Sitting down again she went over the description of Lisa the Mossad officer in the book.

Of course! How could she be so stupid? This person who had been coming by and telling her to stay away had to be Lisa. But the question was, what was her real name and why was she was doing all this? In the book Lisa seemed like a nice person. _Maybe Tim toned it down._ She thought putting the book down. Whatever happened, the woman who she had come across wasn't anything like the woman in the book.

Kate sighed there wasn't anything she could do about it now, so there was no use on dwindling on it, instead she got up and headed to her bathroom. A nice long bath would help her relax.

x-x

Jimmy looked up as Tony walked into Autopsy. "Uh Dr. Mallard, just went to see Abby." he said, Tony nodded but didn't turn and leave.

"I actually came to talk to you, tell me everything you saw, I just need to know that your not seeing things ok, that if I were at some stage to take this to Gibbs he'd want proof, rock solid proof or you and I are going to look like the worlds biggest idiots." Tony said. Jimmy nodded and went over what he did and what he saw again, this time, in greater detail. When satisfied that he had enough information to believe Jimmy Tony got up off the table which he had sat down on.

"Thanks Jimmy and if it happens again ring me." said Tony handing Palmer his number. Tony nodded and walked out as Ducky was walking in.

"Were you looking for me Anthony?" he asked Tony shook his head.

"Remember you see anything you call me. Got that Palmer?" Jimmy nodded as Tony walked away. Ducky looked in between the two men and shrugged.

"Is there something going on Mr. Palmer?" he asked

"No Doctor, nothing at all"


	7. Outrageous!

**Hey I know its been a really long time since we updated and we should be Gibbs slapped but we've both been busy...ok thats a lie Sacha has, I've been caught up in CSI NY. We're going to try and be better, but we are fan girls as well and we go where the squee's take us. **

**Loz xx**

**Yeah, Sorry guys. I'm in year 12...for those of you who have done year 12 or are doing it, you should know what it's like. I'm running myself into the ground to get it all done but I did take some time out of my holidays to write a chapter, so this is your reward! Anyway, hope you all like it**

**Love Absx0x**

* * *

Jimmy Palmer walked out of the men's dressing room at the Gym. Looking around, there was nothing. He shrugged and headed over to the treadmill he always used. He started out lightly as he always did before gaining speed. The sweat was dripping down his face when he saw her. Frantically stopping the treadmill he grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face; before rushing over to her.

"Kate?" he asked standing being her Hoping he wasn't wrong he really didn't want ot be he didn't want to look like a fool to Tony and he didn't want to make Tony look like a fool.

Kate froze, that was Jimmy Palmers voice she knew it. It always had a soft touch to it. Did she turn around and let him know she was alive? He might be the one that told Tony in the first place. Slowly she turned around then smiled at the young man in front of her.

"Hey Jimmy" she said quietly Jimmy looked at her shocked his hand was shaking as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I-uh-uh I have to call Tony he- he-he said I had to- to call" he said stumbling over his words Kate nodded and took a drink from her water bottle as Jimmy was on the phone he was only on there for a second.

"He said he'd be here in a couple of minutes" said Jimmy. Kate nodded biting her lip. After all this time she was going to see him again. She was going to see the one person she had missed the most. Her heart was beating so fast she had to stop her work out as her hands were shaking. It was then she heard it, the unmistakable voice of Tony DiNozzo. Then she saw something she never wanted to see. The women who had been threatening her coming from the opposite direction. Kate sighed she knew she couldn't stay as much as she wanted to see Tony she didn't want to wind that women up any more then she already had.

"Jimmy I'm sorry I really have to go. Tell Tony its outrageous" said Kate Jimmy frowned Kate laughed.

"He'll understand" she said walking away.

x-x

Tony came up to Jimmy as Ziva came up from the opposite direction. She smiled at Tony who looked her up and down she had on a tight shirt pink singlet and black shorts. Tony raised an eyebrow it wasn't something that suited her.

"Ziva," he nodded she smiled and started punching into the bag in front of her; Tony shook his head and grabbed jimmy's arm.

"Excuse us Ziva I have a message from Ducky for Jimmy" he said as the two men walked away. When they were out of ear shot of Ziva Tony turned to jimmy.

"Where is she?" Tony asked Jimmy sighed and looked down.

"She left as soon as she saw Ziva the look on her face. I don't know Tony it seemed like she knew who Ziva was or maybe it wasn't Ziva but she got spooked and left." Tony looked over at Ziva _she couldn't know Kate could she? She had been acting weird there for a while but she couldn't know could she? _He thought he looked up to see jimmy wanting to say something else.

"Kate did have a message for you. She said to tell you its outrageous" said Jimmy he could see the look on Tony's face told him it was something that had happened when Kate was here.

Tony grinned it was Kate he had never told any one about the time he had walked in on Kate singing in the shower and he knew Kate would never have told any one. He knew he must have looked crazy to Jimmy but he now knew it was true Kate Todd was alive.


	8. A note from Aus

**Hey its loz here. I know we haven't updated for months but we've both been busy sacha with school and I with my Camp America application. We're hoping to get something done soon. If not one of us will come and tell you why we can't update. We're really sorry about this and feel really bad about how we've left you all hanging. Anyway I hope you all have a safe and happy new year and that your 2010 hold many new and exciting adventures. ****Loz**

**_Hey All our lovely reviewers! I've almost finished year 12! One term to go! (don't ask) Anyway, I've sorta been getting back into my fanfiction and should be finishing off some stuff soon. Anyway I'm on hols at the moment and will have more time to write. Anyway we'll be back soon with a proper update. I wish you a safe, happy and update-ey new year. Love you all and thanks for your patience and support. _**

**_Sacha x0x_**


	9. All the Time in the World

**Loz here see we got a chapter up and fingers crossed we'll get another soon.**

**Yep It's Loz's turn to write. Thats right, SACHA wrote a chapter lols... anyway hope you enjoy and let us know if you're still reading! x0x Sacha**

* * *

Tony was walking to the door when he saw the green structure near the bathrooms. Lockers. It suddenly hit him. Kate might have one! Rushing to reception, Tony took no notice of the low cut shirt the girl was wearing.

"Does a Caitlin Todd or Kate Todd have a locker here?"

"Ahhh who are you." Tony sighed.

"NCIS." He replied flashing his badge for effect.

"Oh okay." She looked through a large book. "No sorry." Then it hit him… she wasn't Kate here.

"Well what about a Katrina Roes?"

"Ahh…" she stated flipping through the book again. "Yes. Number 208."

"Thanks. Is it possible for me to get into it?"

"I'm sorry sir, not without a warrant."

"I'm not going to take anything out. I just want to put something in. Please? I know her. She's an old friend. I haven't seen her in ages and I have no way to contact her. PLEASE?" Tony begged.

The lady ummed and ahred for a while before relenting.

"Okay, but make it quick." She said, giving him the master key and keeping a close eye on him.

Tony rushed over to 208. He opened the door and stopped. What was he going to put in there? He was searching in his pockets for a pen when he felt his personal cell phone. He flipped it open his work phone and started typing a text. He sent it to his personal and put that in the locker and closed the door. He gave the key back and left, a cloud at his feet.

Ziva hadn't been watching the whole time. She was too busy laying into the bag which she was imagining was Kate. She only noticed when Tony left because of the bell on the door. She looked up and stopped. Huffing from the exercise, she took off her gloves, patted Jimmy on the back, and turned to leave.

x-x

Kate was so angry that bitch had shown up. All she wanted to do was see Tony! She watched from her car as he left the gym but just as she was about to get out of the car, that woman appeared from the entrance, following Tony to his car. She watched them talk for a second and Tony pulled out, the woman not far behind. Close to tears, she climbed out the car again, intent on beating the crap out of yet another punching bag. She entered and the receptionist stopped her.

"Hey Kat. Some dude from NCIS left something in your locker. I hope that's okay. I didn't know what to do. He didn't take anything, said he was an old friend."

Kate's eyes lit up.

"Thanks." She said, rushing to her locker.

Upon opening it, she found nothing out of place, but a small black phone sat on her boxing mitts. A light was flashing. A new text message.

She opened it knowing who it would be from.

"_Katie, I don't know why you left. Obviously something or someone freaked you. Anyway, this is my personal cell. No one really calls me on it so I thought I'd give it to you. The number this is from is my work cell number. Txt me sometime. Maybe we can arrange a place to meet up. _

_T xox"_

She took the phone and held it tight to her chest, no longer feeling the need to beat the crap out of anything. Deciding it was impolite not to, she text back.

"_Thanks Tony. I'm sorry about earlier, I'll explain everything later. Just tell me where and when and make sure you're not followed. I've got all the time in the world._

_K xox"_


End file.
